<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smash Bros fixes everything by official__froggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746654">Smash Bros fixes everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/official__froggie/pseuds/official__froggie'>official__froggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chadiel/Castiel, Chadstiel, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rejection, Swearing, What Have I Done, chadiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/official__froggie/pseuds/official__froggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dean finds out cas got a new boyfriend: Chadiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smash Bros fixes everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for this in advance. @cringelizard is this reason for this monstrosity. I didnt mean to make this angsty but alas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean took a deep breath, eyes locked on the white door with the lettering “CASTIEL” on it. He had been informed it was Cas’ new fancy office by a young angel on his journey to find Castiel in heaven. He had to tell Cas he loved him too, he-</p><p>    Dean knocked on the door before he knew what he was doing. Shit, he thought. What am I thinking? I should just turn around, wait a little longer… But suddenly the door swung open, revealing… </p><p>    Someone who was definitely not Cas.</p><p>    “Dude, what the fuck? You all good there? Hellooooooo? Bro?” The person was waving their hand in front of Dean. The Winchester snapped out of his shocked trance, looking the person straight in the eye. “I’m looking for Cas… tiel. Yeah. You know him?” His voice was dripping with irritation. He was so close to finally seeing his angel again, so close!<br/>
The person- an angel, he presumed- chuckled. “‘Course, my guy. Hold up.“ the angel turned his head over his shoulder. “Babe! Some loser wants to see you!” </p><p>    Taken aback, Dean spoke. “Wha- what? Babe? Who are you?” The angel faced him again with a guffaw. “Dude, you don’t know? I’m-“ </p><p>    “My boyfriend.”  </p><p>    Dean’s eyes widened. Cas, his angel, was finally standing in front of him. This wasn’t playing out right. The angel’s trenchcoat was, for once, in pristine condition, an overall he looked… Clean. Not that he was dirty before, just- wow. Not being forced through an apocalypse every other month can really improve someone’s attitude. Dean wanted to rush at him, kiss him, love him, but he instead got a hug from the angel before pulling away with a sheepish look on his face. “It’s good to see you, Dean,” Cas said awkwardly.</p><p>    What the fuck.</p><p>    “Your boyfriend?” Dean asked menacingly. “Err… Yes, Dean.” Cas’ boyfriend wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him in. “I’m Chadiel, but you can call me Chad. Wait- babe, did you say Dean? Like, Winchester?” Chadiel busted out laughing. “This is the hunter with daddy issues? The one who’s like… codependent of his brother or whatever?” </p><p>    “What?” Dean looked between Castiel and the asshole angel who’s apparently his boyfriend. For the first time, he really actually looked at Chadiel. Traditional frat boy clothes. A dumbass hat that says “Women love me, fish fear me”. A smug smile. An arm around his angel’s waist. He hadn’t known Chadiel for 5 minutes and he wanted to punch him.</p><p>    “Chad, please.” Cas sighed and pushed the angel away. “Can you give me a minute?” “‘Course, baby! I’ll be in our room.” Chadiel winked as he turned away, slapping Castiel’s ass. Cas jumped, cheeks going rosy. “Sorry about him, Dean, I-“ “What the fuck, Cas?” Dean demanded. “Dean, calm down. I didn’t know you would be here so quick. What happened?” Cas was clearly uncomfortable. “Long story. Involves vampires and a rusty nail. Where the hell did your asshole boyfriend come from?”<br/>
“I… You should come in. I can explain everything in there.” Dean huffed, annoyed. “Sure, yeah. Just let me in.” </p><p>    Inside the “office” was a whole nother world. It was clearly more of an apartment than anything, paperwork and weapons strewn everywhere. Dean even spotted another dumbass hat, most likely owned by Chad. Cas led him to the main room, featuring a well-used couch, various coffee tables, and a TV set to the sports station. Dean snorted. “Football? Really?”<br/>
“Chadiel is fascinated by human sports,” responded Castiel. “Right. Of course.” </p><p>    Dean slumped onto the couch, Cas taking a seat in a chair in front of him. “So, Cas, what happened with you? Last i checked you were professing your undying love to me and fuckin’ dying and now suddenly you got an angel frat boy lover?” Dean didn’t even try to hid his anger. Cas shifted uneasily in his seat. “Dean, that’s… A lot has changed since I went to the empty.” “Yeah, I’ll bet.”</p><p>    “Look. Heaven time moves faster. Much faster than you’d guess. When Jack brought me back- about a week ago in Earth time, I think- an angel came out of hiding. He had been living among humans, particularly colleges, for decades, sort of like Gabriel or Sister Jo. He wanted to help us reform Heaven, and he actually did. Living at colleges for almost a century can make you picky about architecture. Along the way, we became close, and I was able to forget about your rejection.”</p><p>    The last line startled Dean. “Rejection?! What? Cas, you died too quick for me to respond! Sorry my emotions take 3-5 business days to register!” Cas tilted his head. “What?” </p><p>    “Cas, I love you! I’ve loved you for years, and that’s what I’m here to say!” Dean’s eyes were brimming with tears now. Cas’ eyes widened. “Oh, Dean…” he chided softly. “I’m sorry. It’s too late.”<br/>
“No. No, you can’t… he’s a fucking jerk! You want this asshole over me?! Really?!” Dean really, really needed to punch something. But he refrained. “He’s not a jerk, or an asshole. He really loves me, as do I love him. Maybe you should meet him before judging.” Cas stood up and walked away without explanation, but his next action explained it.<br/>
“Chad, you can come out.” Chadiel came out of their room, mumbling something to Cas. “Yes, he’s fine. I’d like you to properly meet him, though.” The couple came forward, Chad sitting in the chair Cas was just in. Castiel cleared his throat. “Dean, meet Chadiel. Chad, meet Dean. I’ll be in my office.” And with that, the angel strolled away. </p><p>    “You’re Cas’ frat boy boyfriend.” Dean stared into Chad’s soul, or lack of one. “Yeah?” Chad grinned.  “Hella nice to meet you, dude! He talks a bunch ‘bout you.” Dean cocked his eyebrow, prompting Chadiel to sputter. “Oh, it’s all rad, no worries! Where’s your bro? Castiel says he’s dope.”</p><p>    “On Earth. Probably makin’ babies with his wife, I’d guess. Why do you care?” Dean snorted. “Just wondering, my guy. You like sports?” Chad gestured towards the TV. “No.” “That’s such a bummer, dude! What do ya like? Fantasy, Action, Scary, sappy girl movies?” Chad said, laughing. “Doesn’t matter. I think I’m gonna leave. Tell your boyfriend thanks for the chat,” snarled Dean. He uttered boyfriend like it was a slur. Chad blinked. “Dude, you all fine? You got here like 10 minutes ago.”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.” Dean stomped to the door, letting himself out. Once the door had close with a satisfying click, Dean fell against the door. Nothing goes right for him, he couldn’t even get an angel to love him. Fuck. </p><p>    He didn’t notice the person crouched in front of him with a concerned look on their face. “Jeez, Dean, what happened? Should I get the Ben &amp; Jerrys?” They joked. Dean peeked up through his hands. While he couldn’t see much, he made out a bob of bright red hair- is it who he thought it was? Dean removed his hands to see the woman clearly.</p><p>    Charlie.</p><p>    “Charlie?” He whispered. “Yeah, ‘course it’s me! I’ve been looking for you! Albeit I didn’t think I’d find you in front of Cas’ office, but I’m here!” Charlie stood up and held out her hand.<br/>
“Here. Let’s go get some beer and ice cream, yeah? You don’t need to explain.”<br/>
Dean took her hand gratefully. “That sounds great.” He hugged her, making her laugh breathlessly. “Dude! You’re gonna kill me!” Dean set her down, grinning. “Don’t think I can do that a second time.”</p><p>    And off they went.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>    “I know it hurts, but I think you should let it go,” Charlie said through bites of a hamburger. “Yeah… But really? He- he found someone to replace me in a fuckin’ week?” Dean groaned, throwing his head on the counter in front of him. “I’ll tell you myself, it feels like it’s been 200 years since I died. Time’s wonky here. Since Cas and his son- why is God a twink, anyways?- fixed everything up,  I think it’s been, like, a year or two. So I don’t really blame him. It sucks, yeah, but…” Charlie trailed off.<br/>
“Do you think I should try to, like, I don’t know, get to know Cas’ asshole boyfriend? See if he’s secretly giving Cas a love potion all the time?” Said Dean. Charlie snorted. “Chad’s an awesome guy, Dean. We play Super Smash Bros on Saturdays with Kevin. Well, Kev is usually reading a book instead of playing.” Dean glanced up. “Kevin’s here?” “Yeah! When, uhh, Jack- or God, reformed it all, he sent all the killer ghosts to Hell and all the good ones to Heaven, so Kevin finally got here! A little crazy but he’s, like, fine now,” smiled Charlie.<br/>
“Anyways, you should totally hang out with Chad. Might make everything a lil’ better, y’know?” </p><p>     Right. Of course.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>     The second time Dean knocked on the door of Castiel’s “office”, it swung open immediately. “Dude, you’re back! Hella rad! What up?” Chadiel greeted. “Uh… Hey, Chadiel.” Dean tried to avoid Chad’s eyes. “You down for some Smash Bros? I got the divine Switch hooked up!” Chad moved to allow Dean inside. “Yeah, sure.” </p><p>     And that’s how Dean Winchester ended up playing Super Smash Bros with his crush’s frat angel boyfriend.</p><p>     “Oh, dope!” Chadiel cheered when the screen announced he had won. Again. “Dude, what the hell? I haven’t won once!” Whined Dean. They both were startled as the office door opened, just for a hurried Castiel to appear. “Chad, I can’t find him anywhere, I can’t believe you just let him leave without telling-“ Cas stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two in the main room, controllers in hand. “Babe, you’re back! Me ‘n your ex are, like, homies now, it’s chill.” Chadiel smiled at his boyfriend sweetly. Cas sighed. “I’m not sure what to say.”<br/>
A beat of silence. Finally, Chadiel speaks up. “...Wanna play Smash with us?”</p><p>    “You’ll have to teach me.”</p><p>—The End—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>